Will There be a Happy Ending?
by Firediva0
Summary: Summary:Misaki Takahashi was traumatized by things that happened in his past now he doesn't really care about school and has "partners" What happens when the school gets new staff? Who are these mysterious people and what does fate have to do with this? Based of Acid Flower don't read if you dont like yaoi.(On Hiatus until Junjou Romantica is finished find out why on my profile)
1. Chapter 1: Transfer

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or Acid Flower

Summary:Misaki Takahashi was traumatized by things that happened in his past now he doesn't really care about school and has "partners" What happens when the school gets new staff? Who are these mysterious people and what does fate have to do with this?

AN: This chapter starts off setting the scene.

Chapter 1: The transfer

One day young college student Misaki Takahashi was walking home from school. He had been talking to his classmates and his best friend Sumi and forgot about the time . Misaki yawned for he was really tired. Devil Kamijou made Misaki's class write a 5 page wouldn't mind if it was for homework but sadly it wasn't they were forced to do it during the rest of his class which was horrible because they only had 50 minutes people in his class started complaining saying they could never get it done and Kamijou started throwing desk. No one complained Misaki finally got home he walked past his brother and went to the kitchen and started to cook dinner. He ended up cooking udon since it was easy. When he finished eating he got up and started to wash the dishes. When he finished he let out a sigh

and walked to his bedroom and went to sleep not knowing that the next day would change his seemingly normal life.

~The Next Day~

~ Misaki POV~

When I woke up I heard the annoying beeping of my alarm clock.I switched it off and swung my legs and got off of the bed. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out I put on my school uniform. I didn't like it so I made alterations.I wore a black shirt and black pants instead of a white shirt and black pants. I didn't button my two buttons so it exposed some of my chest. I wore my favorite green sneakers. I then decided to wear my black bracelet. I then went to school. When I was in class they announced over the PA system there was going to be an assembly in the gym

~At the Assembly~

I looked up when I heard the principal say new staff. I had to know who to watch out for when I fool around with my partners. I heard them say their positions one was the guidance counselor/priest and the other was the secretary in the office next to the guidance counselor's office I looked at them both trying to figure out what I can and then I walked out.

~Usami POV~

I was bored out of my mind until I noticed a beautiful boy walking out of the gym. I couldn't see his face but I could tell by the back of his head. His hair was brown and looked silky. For some unknown reason I was attracted to the boy. I wanted to know more about him. He has this mysterious air around him.

~Misaki POV~

I walked out of the gym and went outside for a walk. Suddenly one of my partners called out to me.

"Hey Misaki!"Satsuki yelled running towards me,

"What a coincidence to see you here. Must be fate." He said with a smile on his face. I didn't really know he was there until I felt cold hands suddenly touch my stomach. I flinched from the sudden contact.

"Im not in the mood." I said. He ignored me and continued. Then a certain memory came to my mind and I slapped his hands away. I then started to walk to the roof to smoke. I had decided to skip the rest of my classes for today.

What will happen on the roof? Will Misaki meet someone?Will his past be revealed?Please review and tell me what you me it will get better!

~Firediva


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own JR.**

Chapter 2 Meeting

~On the Roof~

Young Misaki Takahashi was on the roof smoking. He was just standing over the banister that prevented him from falling off. He just stared over it at the ground no emotion on his face when he heard the roof's door open suddenly. It startled him at first but then he immediately calmed down and looked over the banister again. For the person was only the new guidance counselor. The man was silent and Misaki didn't really mind because he prefered it that way. They just stood there until the man broke the silence.

"You want to jump off?"The man asked as he turned his attention to Misaki who was still staring over the banister completely silent. Misaki never answered so the man spoke again.

"Did something happen?" The man asked trying to hide his curiosity.

Misaki finally spoke and asked. "Who are you?" Misaki narrowed his eyes at the strange man. The man then replied with a calm expression.

"Im the guidance counselor and priest of this school." Misaki asked another question.

"What's your name?" Misaki asked completely calm.

"Usami Akihiko. What's your name?" Usami asked hiding his own curiosity.

"Misaki" He said calmly.

"Last name?" Usami asked still hiding his curiosity.

"What are you a pervert?" Misaki asked starting to head towards the door in order to leave. He didn't know why but this Usami person sparked his interest. He decided to keep his eyes on him just in case.

~Time Skip~

~Misaki POV~

I walked through the door slowly walking inside to see it was safe. Today was my brother's turn to cook. He is horrible at it. When he tried to make an omelet last week we had a small fire. My brother only came home this week because he pleaded with my mom to let him come home to see me for a week. He wanted a break from all the instruments. Me and him know how to play every instrument. I guess he heard me coming because he called my name and said it was dinner time breaking me from my trance. I walked inside the kitchen to see a huge pot full of what looked like something black inside. I decided to not commit suicide and said my stomach hurt and I wasn't hungry. He let me go but said if I get hungry he put a bowl of it in the fridge. I walked in my room knowing I would have to wait until the morning in order to make breakfast and eat. When in the room I went to my bed and got in and slowly drifted asleep.

~Normal POV~

" Let's go Takahiro." Misaki's mother said pulling Takahiro's arm.

"Mom why can't I go?" Misaki asked on the verge of tears.

"You broke your hand. You can't play any instruments." Misaki's mother said.

"Father, mother please!" Misaki said the tears coming out. Misaki didn't want to be left all alone. His mother said she would send him money for he could manage and he could do whatever he mother pulled Takahiro and walked out the door leaving Misaki all alone. Misaki stod at the door and watched them get until the car. "No, please dont go! Misaki screamed. They droved off. Misaki closed the door and slid down the door breaking out in loud sobs.

~End of Normal POV~

~Misaki POV~

When I woke up I was covered in sweat. I couldn't believe I had that nightmare. I always wanted to forget it. Obviously my parents didn't care about me. I hate when I have nightmares. The nightmares keep bugging me. When I went back to sleep I was completely surrounded by darkness until my alarm clock woke me up. I got up and took a shower and changed into my uniform. I wore a white short sleeved top with a black tie the name of my school on the sleeve. I also wore solid black pants and my favorite green converses and my rings and earrings. I decided to keep my hair the same because I like it that way. I then grabbed my bag and went downstairs and cooked breakfast. I made pancakes and eggs. After I eat I headed off to school.

~At School~

~Usami POV

I just got out of a tour of the school and was on my way to my new office when I saw the back of the head of the mysterious beauty Misaki. I really wanted to see his face so I followed him. I was kind of curious as to where he was going because the bell for class just rung. I guess he plans on skipping.

~On the Roof~

~Normal POV~

On Misaki's way to the roof he was in deep thought. When he finally reached the roof he pulled out a cigarette and lit it and started to smoke. He just stood there looking over the banister again completely silent. He heard the roof door opened but paid no mind to it until he felt someone put their hand under his shirt and then pull him towards the blind spot of the roof. When Misaki looked up he saw it was his "partner" Satsuki. He was bored so he didn't pay no attention because he knew he had to do this in order to fulfill his bodies need. He didn't hold any deep meaning to it. He believed sex was sex. He didn't realize that Satsuki already started to pump Misaki's length. When he finished he took Misaki's whole length in his mouth. He was so caught up in the moment he tried to stick a finger into Misaki's hole in order to stretch him. Misaki slapped his hand away. When Satsuki started to suck on Misaki's length again the door suddenly opened revealing a large figure. The figure was no other than Usami. Misaki was surprised that Usami face had no shock. It looked as if he didn't care at all.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for Reviews, Follows,and favorites. I really appreciate them and I hope all new people enjoyed the story so far! Dont forget to review! I want to know what you think about my story! Suggestions are welcomed! Also I plan on posting new stories really soon! So watch out for them!**

**~Firediva**


End file.
